Broken Elf
by jokstar
Summary: An alternative story about Arya and Eragons escape from Gil'ead, and how grateful she is towards Eragon. The story will also describe how grateful the elves are to Eragon, by bringing their "fallen princes" back. Will contain lemons later on. Please come with ideas if you have any, and if you see grammar faults please tell me so :)
1. Broken Elf

Starts in the chapter "Capture in Gil'ead" in the first book inheritance cycle "Eragon"

Things you need to know: mainly follows the original storyline up to the chapter "Capture in Gil'ead", but there are some changes. For example Murtagh and Eragon have not yet met each others, also the elves have an honor codecs, which states many rules that the elves follows, such as that if an elf is saved by someone, then they are forced by their honor to serve this person until the person don't want the elf's service, this codecs is known as "the Elven pledge".

**ATTENTION: I have just begun writing this story so this is just ideas, please be nice and review as I will be posting more! so if anything is wrong or bad please tell me so I can make it better  
**

As always in the Inheritance Cycle there are different ways of communicate with others or thinking for themselves, which are as following:

Common Talk: "Hello"

Ancient language: "_Hello_"

Mental Talk/Thought in common language: "**Hello**"

Mental Talk/Thought in the ancient language: "**_Hello_**"

* * *

******Chapter one: Broken Elf**  


* * *

**Arya**

Arya woke up from her troubled sleep, she had the feeling that someone was watching her, but she thought that it was the drug she was given, that made the impression.

As she lay on the stone slab which was her bed, she heard commotion outside her cell. She stood up, walked over to her cell door and looked out of the barred door window. There she saw a group of six prison guards dragging a young man to an empty cell. It looked as if he was unconscious or sedated by the way the two strong-looking guards were dragging him by his arms. His body completely limp, his legs making two lines along the dirt floor of the cell as he offered no response to the treatment. Arya heard a thump from the cell next to hers that signaled that the man had been carelessly thrown onto a makeshift bed much like her own. Then the metal grinding and screech as the prison door was shut then locked shut. A sound that she dreaded and had come to hate. She had this inner felling that this young man was something special, but she didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. All that thinking had made her exhausted and had given her a strong headache, which was probably the drugs she had been forced to take, so she laid down to sleep.

But before she fell into her awaken sleep, she heard foot steps outside her cell, those footsteps she only knew to well. _**Oh no... please walk by my cell**_. The foot steps stopped just outside her cell. Then she heard the scratching of a key being put in the lock, and with a c_lick_ the cell door was being opened. She looked terrified towards the door and saw Durza. _**No... not again! I'm not strong enough! **_Then she was being lifted with magic from her bed and hovered in front of Durza, door slammed behind Durza.

* * *

**Eragon**

Eragon was awoken from unconsciousness by a woman's scream of agony. All he could remember was that he was ambushed by urgals. As he heard the scream again he pushed himself up from the stone he had been place on. But his head hurt when he try to hold on to a thought for longer than a few seconds, **there is something wrong with my head... could I be drugged? and where am I?** His head began to hurt again, he the felling that his head was about to split in two. As Eragon slowly sat down on the bed, he began to look around the room he were in. It was a small squared room about two meters high and the walls was made out of stone, the room had a barred window out to a street and it sounded like a marketplace. on the floor there was tray with a jug of water and there was also a bowl with some kind of stew. Besides him on the bed there was a shackle but it wasn't locked on him, maybe they had forgotten. Suddenly he became aware of what this kind of room was **this is prison cell! I must be in a prison**, even though he had never seen a cell before he was sure that it was a cell.** Oh crap this bad! This is really bad! **A third scream made him remember why he in the first place woke up, and somehow it made him able to focus on his thoughts, also he felt that his senses was more sensitive and alert on his surroundings. He tried to sense the one who had screamed, by lightly probing the surroundings with his mind, ever so slight so that he hope he would not be notice. He sensed a couple of humans in some of the other cells, and then at the end of the he sensed a musical being, different from a human in always but unmistakable female. He being was like an antidote to the drugs he had been given, and he felt alive, he wanted to touch her mind, to get inside her being. But before he could contact her he felt the presence of a strong dark power and instantly he withdraw from the contact, and hoped that his touch had not been detected. But Durza had not detected the touch, he was to busy torturing Arya to notice the physic probe.

After a while the door to the interrogation room was opened, and Eragon saw a female with pointy ears being dragged to a cell next to his. **She is a female elver** he suddenly thought. Then he saw the pure white skinned and red haired man, Eragon looked quickly away hoping not to attract any attention. The man just walked by his cell. Eragon knew he had to break out fast and he was going to take the female elver with him. He tries to lift the water out of jug with magic, surprisingly it worked and the water hovers at over the jug before Eragon releases the flow of magic and makes it fall into the he could contact Saphira too? **It is worth a try** Eragon thought. Eragon starts to try to find the link within himself and then use the link to send a message. After a couple of tries he finds the link and calls **Saphira? Are you there?**

After a minute Saphira answers, although it seems like an hour to Eragon what seems. **Little one are you okay? **

Eragon answers** sort of, Saphira I need to get out tomorrow can you meet me on the roof? Circle the city and come down when I contact you, okay?**

**Okay **Saphira answers

Now Eragon just needed a plan to get to the roof.

* * *

**Arya  
**

Arya woke up on her bed, exhausted by Durza "interrogation". She just couldn't take the torturer anymore, she was broken. _**What is the meaning with life if you if you live like this? I can't do this anymore. I just don't care about anything anymore. **_Next time she was interrogated by Durza she would give him the information. _**I am a broken elf**_ she thought and began to cry.

* * *

**End of chapter one ;) please review and thanks to all those who already have made reviews :D they really helped me and gave me the felling that it was a good start I had made, Especially Mark Silverwing. It is really had to start in the middle of a story because there are a lot of facts that you have to be accounting for.  
**

**Chapter 2 will be up on Monday or Tuesday because I don't know I can write Saturday because I will be drunk Friday! (yaaayyy!) Chapter 2 will be called "The Breakout" that will probably give you a good idea about what it is going to be about :D have a nice weekend.  
**


	2. The Breakout

**I am sorry that chapter two got delayed. But now you have it**

**I am glad that I have finished Chapter one, but I am considering making a paragraph with Saphira, because even in the books you don't get to know what Saphira thinks or feels at this moment, so I will probably make an addition to chapter later on. When I do that I will probably also add a scene with Arya being forced to take antidote and poison, like she says she was forced to in the books.**

**Please tell what you think of the story so far!**

Common Talk: "Hello"

Ancient language: "_Hello_"

Mental Talk/Thought in common language: "**Hello**"

Mental Talk/Thought in the ancient language: "**_Hello_**"

**Chapter 2: The Breakout**

* * *

**Eragon **

After using the whole night preparing an escape plan together with Saphira. Eragon is ready to execute the first step in his plan, which is magically unlocking his cell door. He stands up and tries to feel the metal lock inside the wooden door, he finds the metal piece and starts to push it gently. -_Click-_ the door unlocks **Okay that was the first steep, now I just need to unlock the elf's door and then we can run up to roof and meet Saphira there. **Eragon goes out of his cell and closes the door after him, suddenly another door around the corner opens, reacting instinctive Eragon jumps into a cell with an open door and uses magic to be invisible. He saw Durza and a couple of guards go to the elf's cell and take the elf to the interrogation room. Eragon stared at the empty cell with a feeling of failure.

Eragon was in a conflict within himself, he had blocked Saphira from his mind, and he didn't want her to know what he was thinking. This was the perfect moment for him to slip away, for Durza and the guards were preoccurpied, he just needed to sneak up to the roof and Saphira would get him away. But he didn't know where to go next, he didn't know how to find the Varden or the elves, but the female elf probably knows where to find the elves at least. So if he took her with him he could get information about where he could find the elves. So he decided that he needed her help to get moving.

Eragon began to sneak After Durza to the interrogation room

* * *

**Arya**

When Arya saw Durza opening the door, she backed into the corner to come as far away from him possible, Durza smiled at the fear emanating from Arya. "Get that thing in the interrogation room" with that said, he sent his guards in to pick her up and drag her to the interrogation room.

When they got to the interrogation room they gave the antidote for the poison from the day before. The Durza sent the guards out and told them to go back to their guard duties and guard the entrances to the prison

"You have anything to say before we begin, elf?" he asked. When Arya didn't answer Durza picked up a piece red hot metal, from a fire pit with a tong. When Arya saw this she began to cry and mumble incoherent.

"Still having trouble talking?" he said. Durza waited a couple of seconds before he ran the nearly molten metal down her naked back following her spine from the top to the bottom, she screamed out in agony.

After Durza had used the metal he put it back in the pit before he took a nine tail whip hanging on the wall and began too merciless to whip Arya's back before she could pull herself together. "P-please stop… I will do anything just stop" Durza looked at her "only one thing will make me stop, are you going to tell me want I want to hear?" "y-yes I will, you have broken me" Arya said with insanity in her voice.

Durza smiled, he had finally broken her. He had thought that she go insane before she would break but he had broken her on the edge of insanity. It would be fun for him to drive her into insanity after she had given him the information.

He looked at her and thought of what question he wanted an answer to first, he was so concentrated that he did not notice the door behind him being opened. "Where is Ellesméra" he asked her.

"In Du Weldenvarden" she said.

Durza screamed "I know that, where in Du Welde Va-" he never finished his sentence, a knife popped out between his eyes. Durza let out a soundless scream before he disintegrated; the only thing that was left was his cloth.

* * *

**Eragon**

Eragon looked at the elf in front of him, she looked at him and the shock she got made her pass out. Cutting her down, he took her over his shoulder and began his way up to the roof. "**Saphira now**" he said to her over their mental link.

There were no guards on the way which made Eragon uneasy, there should have been some, maybe Durza had sent they all away. Then Eragon got up to the roof and saw that Saphira on her way down. There was two guards on the roof and they looked surprised at him, Saphira took one of them in her mouth before they could do anything, Saphira bit off the guards midsection which left the legs and shoulders to fall down before she spat out the rest. The other guard had pulled himself together and yelled "Sound the alarm – prisoner escaping on the ro-" Eragon killed him with a fireball. Saphira took Arya in her talons and Eragon jumped up on Saphira, then they took off as they heard the alarm and all the guards where drawing bows trying to shoot down Saphira, but she was to high up and they couldn't hit her.

* * *

**End of chapter two. The first ExA lemon will probably be in chapter three or four (still working the storyline).**

**Things that will probably happen in chapter three: journey to Du Welde Varden, meeting elven scouts near the border and the first evening in Du Weldenvarden**

**Since I am in college and have to make a very important assignment the in this week, I will not updated before some time, but I have already made chapter four so there will a lot new stuf and a lemon^.^ **


End file.
